


Him & I

by muximoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jonathan Byers - Freeform, it’s not kinky yet don’t worry, jonathan/reader - Freeform, punk!jonathan, this has smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muximoff/pseuds/muximoff
Summary: nothing like punk love





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenpromisesandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/gifts).



It all started when he caught you shoplifting an album by The Who. He worked the night shift at the record store, it was 22pm. There were only the two of you. When you turned back to leave, he was standing in front of you, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
“You know, if you wanna shoplift you should at least be good at it.” He said, making fun of you.  
“Oh, I am. You only noticed it because you probably do it all the time. Plus, you were staring at me since I got here, so that probably didn’t help my case.” you answered.  
“Okay. how about this: you get the album, but you have to go on a date with me. I mean, you don’t have to, but you’d be missing out...”  
You stared at him with an arched brow. The boy had shaggy, brown hair. His skin was extremely pale and his lips were a dark red shade, probably from all the biting. He had a lipring and you could see some tattoos peaking out of his jacket. He was good looking after all.  
“Sure, piercing boy.”  
“Said the one with 4 of them.”  
“Well if you don’t like them then it’s too bad, I’m not taking them off for you”  
“Oh there’s some stuff I would love to see you take off, but not the piercings.” he answered in a suggestive tone. You laughed.  
“Okay, pretty boy. Here’s my number. Call me whenever, except from sunrise until sundown. Night time, my time” you said, smirking at him and leaving the store.  
_

It was a friday night and you were waiting for the strange boy to pick you up. You were smoking a cigarette when he arrived, you dropped it to the floor and stomped on it, finally getting into the car.  
“Hey shoplifter.”  
“Hey pretty boy. Actually what even is your name? I’m in your car, you could be a serial killer”  
“Yeah... What’s your name?”  
“If I told you I would have to kill you...”  
“C’mon. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Be true though.” I laughed.  
“I’ll try. Okay, my name is (y/n). Your turn.”  
“Pleased to meet you, (y/n). I’m Jonathan”  
“Okay. whatever. Where are we going?” you asked.  
“Well, since you like stealing so much, I guess we could grab a 6 pack in the gas station and just run off.”  
“Sounds fun. Let’s go!”  
Jonathan looked at you amused and surprised. You were badass.  
The two of you pulled over at the gas station and you went to flirt with the cashier while Jonathan grabbed the beers. You heard him whistle and you knew it was time to go.  
“Well, thank you for the talk, but I have to go home now and take care of my dad. He’s really sick.” you said pouting.  
“Aw now that’s a good daughter. Here sweetheart, take some Reeses’. It’s on me” the man said, trying to flirt.  
“Sweet. Thanks.” you said as you grabbed the chocolates and left the store, making your way to Jonathan’s car.  
“Why the fuck did you take so long?” he said, speeding away from the gas station.  
“Free candy, bitch.” you said throwing some at his lap.  
“How did you get these?”  
“I’m cute, I just got them.”  
He started laughing, parking in an empty alley.  
“You’re out of mind!” he said looking at you.  
“And you’re out of your head.” you answered while taking a joint out of your pack of cigarettes and lighting it. He chuckled.  
“Huh, guess we’re Hawkins’ Bonnie and Clyde” he said, making you laugh.  
“That’d be cool”

-

After that night of talking, drinking, smoking and getting high. The two of you became a couple. It was inevitable, honestly. It had been a couple months since you started going out and something was driving you crazy.  
“Jonathan, why won’t you fuck me?” you asked in a whiny voice, probably already drunk since you were in a bar.  
“Hey babe, can we not talk about this here?” he answered in a quiet voice, clearly trying to not drawn any attention.  
“No! Jonathan, why won’t you fuck me? Are you cheating on me? Oh my god, you are cheating on me! I WILL FUCKING CUT YOUR DICK OFF BYERS! You’re so mean sometimes. I just wanna be fucked!”  
“I can fuck you baby girl. C’mon, let’s get out of here.” a strange man said, grabbing your arm and trying to drag you away from Jonathan.  
“Hey you fucking asshole, take your hands off my girl!” Jonathan said pulling you back. His face was burning red.  
“Fine, keep your bitch, she will come back to me sometime to get some dick” the man said.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?” Jonathan yelled, pushing the guy and right after getting punched on the face, you could see the blood on his lips. Oh, hell no, no one touches your man like that.  
“I’m a bitch, but I am HIS bitch!” you yelled breaking a bottle of beer on the man’s head, knocking him out.  
“Oh shit babe! Let’s get the fuck outta here!” Jonathan said grabbing your hand and running to the car.  
You stayed quiet the whole ride to his place. He went to the bedroom and you grabbed an ice pack, going after him.  
“Why did you do that? He could’ve hurt you.” Jonathan said, taking the ice pack from your hands and placing it on his cheek.  
“Firstly, please, he could never take me. Secondly, I’d take a fucking life for you Jonathan. We’re ride or die.” you answered seriously.  
“You drive me crazy, but most likely Imma die with you.” he said bringing you into a kiss. The sweet kiss slowly turned into a make out session and before you knew it, Jonathan was taking off your shirt.  
“Shit, I didn’t know you had these. You’re so fucking sexy.” he said, referring to your pierced nipples.  
You moaned as he started pinching one of your nipples while sucking, licking and biting the other.  
“Fuck, Jonathan.”  
He took off your pants while leaving wet kisses on your neck. When you felt him press his slender fingers on your clit, you instantly bucked your hips.  
“This wet already baby girl? You’re so needy.” he asked with a smirk on his face, teasing your entrance with the tip of a finger.  
“Shut up, just fuck me already.” you answered, getting frustrated from all the teasing.  
“That’s not what good girls say.” Jonathan said, pulling his fingers away from you.  
“No, no! I’m sorry! Please fuck me baby, I need you!” you desperately begged. He smirked and a second later, he was pushing his cock inside of you, not even giving you time to adjust to his size before he started pounding onto you. You were high on pleasure. It didn’t take long for you to orgasm and he pulled his dick out of you, cumming all over your stomach.  
“Fuck babe that’s was so fucking good, your pussy is amazing.”  
“I know. But that was really amazing,” you said, panting “I think I’m in love with your dick.”  
“Well, I love you” he said and you looked up to him, eyes wide and a shocked expression.  
“I know we’re insane together, I know sometimes we drive each other crazy, but I love you.”  
“Wow... I love you too pretty boy” you answered with a small smile.  
“Really?” he asked, just surprised as you were minutes ago.  
“Yeah, really. We’ve got that love you know, the crazy kind. But I’m yours, and you’re mine. In the end, it’s you and I.” you said, smiling brightly at him. You loved him so much, and he loved you.  
“Yeah babe. It’s you and I.”


End file.
